Aquí estoy yo
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: Raven se siente deprimida por que nadie la querrá después del incidente de Malchior. Sin embargo, cierto cambiaformas la animará con una canción y al mismo tiempo, confesará sus sentimientos. One-shot y Song-fic propuesto por CristianLogan


Hola bella gente que se ha tomado la libertad de leer este pequeño one-shot y song-fic, espero sea de su agrado. Este es un reto propuesto por _CristianLogan_. Y claro que lo he aceptado! Espero sea de tu agrado Cristian :) (Alias: Chico Fenix)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Titans y la canción no me pertenecen.

_Cursiva: Versos de la canción_

La canción "Aquí estoy yo" es de Luis Fonsi Ft David Bisbal, Noel Schajris y Alex Syntek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí estoy yo<strong>_

Días después de lo sucedido con Malchior, Raven no hablaba mucho. Tenía tanto miedo.

Tenía miedo de volver a caer, de sufrir de nuevo.

Pero sobretodo, tenía miedo de que de no ser querida jamás... Malchior la había hecho sentir amada... Pero todo era mentira. Una farsa

Se encontraba sola en la azotea de la Torre T, como normalmente lo hacía desde ese día.

No notaba que Chico Bestia la observaba. El odiaba verla triste, odiaba que no fuera la sarcástica Raven, la que lo golpeaba de vez en cuando, la que le decía que era un idiota. Sabía lo lastimada que estaba. Y también sabía lo que el sentía por ella.

"Si tan sólo pudiera decirle mis sentimientos... Tal vez..." pensó

Suspiró y en su mirada brilló la decisión...

-_Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más_...- comenzó a cantar el joven meta morfo con un poco de nervios

La joven sorprendida giró su vista hacia el

-_Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás_...-prosiguió Chico Bestia dándose valor

Comenzó a acercarse un poco

-_Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios_...-

Raven lo miraba con la sorpresa aún en su rostro.

-_Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar_...-

El joven la miró a los ojos intensamente

-_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul_...-

Sonrió con ternura a la joven

-_Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz_...-

Tomó con delicadeza la mano de Raven y la colocó en su pecho. Quería demostrarle que a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, el estaba con ella, dispuesto a hacerla feliz...

-_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón, llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor_...-

Con su mano libre acarició la mejilla de la joven, el estaba dispuesto a protegerla

-_No temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame_...- cantó mirándola a los ojos

Raven bajó la cabeza con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

-_Aquí estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento_...- dijo el chico con una bella calidez en su voz

La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mano que Chico Bestia tenía en su mejilla

-_Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad_...-

Chico Bestia expresó todo lo que el deseaba:

-_Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento_...-

El quería ser un nuevo comienzo en la vida de Raven, el la amaría como nadie más lo haría

-_Y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos que des_...-

Raven lo miró conmovida. No esperaba que el sintiera eso...

-_Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración_...-

Se sentía esperanzada, alegre... Se sentía querida...

-_Para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí_...-

Se acercó al joven y lo abrazó con fuerza

-_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón, llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor_...-

Chico Bestia se sonrojó, mientras su corazón latía con velocidad

-_No temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame_...-

Poco a poco, correspondió el abrazo de Raven con dulzura

-_Dame tus alas, las voy a curar_…-

Acarició la cabeza de la chica mitad demonio

-_Y de mi mano te invito a volar_…-

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos dos

-_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón, llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor_...-

Miró a la chica que amaba con una sonrisa

-_No temas yo te cuidaré_...-

Ambos se separaron un poco...

-_Siempre te amaré_...- finalizó el chico mientras miraba el rostro de la joven de ojos amatistas con ternura

Raven sonrió con sinceridad y volvió a abrazarlo

-Gracias, Chico Bestia...- susurró la joven empática.

Una vez más, el chico correspondió el abrazo de Raven

-Sabes que no estás sola, Rae...- dijo el joven de ojos esmeraldas -Y sabes que yo te quiero...- agregó mientras depositaba un beso en mejilla de la joven

La chica sonrió

Después, los labios de aquellos dos jóvenes se unieron en un pequeño y tierno beso

Ese fue el perfecto final... ¿O debería decir comienzo?

¿Fin?

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :D<p>

He de decir que la canción quedó perfecta para ese par C:

Próximamente subiré la primera parte del reto propuesto por MrRayney.

¿Alguien más desea un reto? XD no duden en ponerlo en "El Diván de Luna" XD

Besos...


End file.
